<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by ServerNotFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273450">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound'>ServerNotFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompt Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Macarons, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Valentine's Day oneshot for Daisuga, our fav team parents!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompt Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/gifts">XxDepressedShipperxX</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi Sawamura had had a crush on his best friend, Koushi Sugawara, for a long time. It hadn’t been love at first sight, but love at first set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Suga had set for him, his heart had imploded. He also had missed his chance to spike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when Suga had texted him a picture of him covered in flour captioned “Making macarons for my crush!!”, he was heartbroken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentine’s Day was hard for him. He couldn’t concentrate at all, and his captain duties were...lacking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time after school practice was over, he was internally freaking out! Especially since he was walking home with no one other than Suga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diachi?” Halfway there, Suga stops. Diachi follows suit, turning to face his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day! Be mine?” Suga offers a box of pink macarons, his question quick and straightforward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diaichi’s eyes widen, mouth agape. “I-” he can’t speak properly, but he does manage to take the macarons and nod vigorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Suga asks, feeling his forehead to check his temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips his free hand into Suga’s, calming himself down. He tugs him lightly so they’ll continue walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am perfect.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>